


love in the time of corona

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Corona - Freeform, F/M, One Night Stands, Quarantine, except then they get put on lockdown, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara knows it's stupid to have a one night stand when she's supposed to be isolating. It seems even more stupid when she wakes up in his flat to find out the city is now on lockdown.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	love in the time of corona

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'licking'

**Day 1**

Sinara woke up in the dark, the way she never did at home, where the blinds didn’t properly close. She rolled to the edge of the bed, not far enough to throw off the warm hand resting on her waist, and fished her phone out of her purse.

It was already past ten in the morning. Unlocking her phone, she checked her messages.

There was a new one from Azale and a bunch of push notifications. She checked Aza’s first.

The exchange from last night (“Ugh, you seriously have to go to work?! Try not to lick anything at least lol” “and here I usually lick all the glasses and every single customer” “i mean, don’t all bartenders xD”) was followed by “where are you?!”

She glanced over at sleeping man next to her; she’d decidedly failed the whole ‘no licking customers’ thing. A first for everything, she supposed.

“I’ll be home in twenty,”Sinara texted back.

“Nah you won’t,”came her roommate’s instant answer, followed by a screenshot.

Quarantine. They’d put the whole damn city under quarantine. Full-on lockdown.

Sinara swore loud enough to startle Kasius awake; he fumbled for the light and flicked it on, making them both blink against the sudden brightness.

“What’s wrong?”he asked.

Sinara was already out of bed and opening the blinds. The streets were completely deserted. And knowing nice neighbourhoods like this one, someone would call the cops on her if she sneaked out…

Fan-fucking-tastic. She’d picked just the right time to respond to Kasius’ awkward flirting.

“We’re on lockdown,”she told him and turned back around.“For two weeks. What are you doing?”

“Oh. That’s good timing,”Kasius said to the ceiling.

Sinara frowned.“Good timing?”

“Well I was supposed to stay over at Father’s last night,”he said, still to the ceiling.“So it’s good I - well, didn’t end up going.”

“Right.” From what she knew of his family, that was fair enough.“Why are you talking to your lamp?”

He glanced at her briefly, his cheeks flushed.“You’re naked.”

While true, that fact explained little to nothing.

“And? Nothing you didn’t see last night.”

“That’s different,”he said.“We slept together then. Now it’s - I wasn’t even sure you’d noticed.”

“The draft sorta gave it away,”she deadpanned.

Kasius huffed.“My flat is most certainly not drafty.”

He did stop staring at the ceiling, though. His cheeks were still delightfully pink.

Sinara couldn’t help herself but chuckle.“Would it be less awkward for you if we just had sex again?”

“Certainly can’t hurt,”he said, a slow smile spreading across his face.

It certainly couldn’t. There was no point refraining from any more licking him, now that they were trapped together for the foreseeable future anyway.

* * *

“You’re pretty relaxed about us being stuck here,”Sinara remarked as she watched Kasius walk back over to the bed after going to dispose of the condom. Or more specifically, as she stared at his abs. She had not expected him to be so well-toned under those weird vests he almost always wore to the bar.

She was feeling rather relaxed herself right then, sprawled out on top of his silk sheets. The flat was warm enough that she didn’t need to get under the covers.

“I’ve got everything we could possibly need,”Kasius said, leaning over the bed to kiss the sensitive spot just under her jaw he’d discovered earlier.“Do you want a tour of the place?”

Of course he’d have a flat big enough to warrant a tour. She hadn’t seen much of it last night but wasn’t surprised. The real surprise about him was how often he’d come to the shitty little dive bar she worked at.

“Sure, give me the tour,”she said and stretched lazily before getting out of bed.

He turned to the closet instead of the door.“How about some clothes first?”

Sinara hesitated so long he turned back and threw her a worried look, halfway through slipping his boxers on.

Walking around his flat naked would be quite weird. Putting last night’s clothes, reeking of cold smoke, back on wasn’t appealing either. But accepting his clothes?

That was relationship territory, not one night stand territory. But then again, there were extenuating circumstances…

She nodded and his smile returned; he rummaged around and handed her clothes. She rolled her eyes at the fact that they matched but couldn’t stop herself from grinning. Boxers, fluffy socks that almost reached her knees, an oversized sweater - all colour coordinated.

She handed back the pants. It was warm enough that she didn’t need them.

* * *

The tour of his flat had ended with him proudly showing off his more than well-stocked pantry and then deciding it was about time he got breakfast started.

He’d asked Sinara to go get some parsley - because of course he had a second, smaller balcony off from the kitchen, and of course he grew herbs on it, like some kind of cartoon prince - and was happily humming to himself when she came back inside.

She pulled her phone out of the kangaroo pocket and snuck a picture of him by the stove, his apron tied with a neat bow right in the middle of his lower back.

She sent the picture to Aza with the caption,“I’ll either have a great quarantine or this dude’s gonna eat my liver with fava beans.”

No one normal could possibly be this delighted getting stuck in lockdown with someone who was barely more than a total stranger. He might just be happy not to be at his father’s, though, so she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Not that she had much of a choice anyway.

Besides, he was frying up some bacon, so she wasn’t going to complain.

She sidled up to him to deliver the parsley and he kissed her temple. Did serial killers pull that stuff? Probably, right?

She shifted to nib at his earlobe anyway.“What can I do now, chef?”

If he was a serial killer, he was a pretty damn cute one. And she was reasonably confident she could beat him to a pulp, if need be.

“You can take the tea out to the balcony, if you want.” He nodded to the pot of freshly brewed tea.“I won’t be long. There’s more pillows and blankets in the middle bench.”

She let him kiss her temple again before taking the tea and two mugs and heading outside.

The sun was hitting just right. She closed her eyes, holding her face into the sun and a warm mug in her hands.

She startled a bit when Kasius walked out onto the balcony, balancing two huge trays. She got up and took one. Her stomach growled at the feast he’d laid out for them.

Bacon, eggs, fried tomatoes, sausages, toast, mushrooms, hash browns, beans - regular baked beans, not fava, luckily.

“I’ve never made hollandaise from scratch before so I hope it’s alright,”Kasius said and set down the second tray.

There were bread rolls, cold cuts, cheeses, delicate jars of jam with handwritten labels, a wonderfully colourful fruit salad and a carafe of what appeared to be freshly pressed orange juice.

“We’ll be out of food by the end of the day if you keep this up,”Sinara said.

Kasius chuckled.“I told you, I’m very well prepared.”

Sinara slathered some of the hollandaise on a piece of toast and bit down. It was delicious. She raised an eyebrow at Kasius, who was watching her for a reaction.“You’re not trying to fatten me up to kill and eat me, right?”

He was stunned for a second and then laughed.

“No,”he said, cutting up a sausage and popping a bite into his mouth.“But I’d also say that if I was going to, wouldn’t I?”

“Good point.” She piled some more bacon onto her plate.“May as well make the best of it, then.”

* * *

The combination of their huge breakfast and the warm sun had Sinara feeling comfortably drowsy. She wasn’t alone with that, clearly, because Kasius had decided to make them a blanket nest right in the middle of his balcony.

Laying down, they were protected from the wind, the sun still shining down on them. Kasius had broken out the wine, too, because according to him, quarantine rules were vacation rules, and so day drinking wasn’t just accepted but encouraged.

Their glasses stood off to the side now, long empty, and Sinara was sipping the last bit right from the bottle. Kasius was asleep, occasionally babbling a few random words. Sinara rolled onto her side to look at him properly; his lips were moving silently. His chattiness apparently really knew no limits.

She hadn’t really noticed just how many freckles he had before. She didn’t usually look at people that closely.

She ran her pinky over the cluster of freckles under his eye and he wrinkled his nose but didn’t wake up. Shaking her head at herself, she slipped off the sweater and laid back down. Without the wind, the sweater was much too warm in the sunlight.

She closed her eyes and let Kasius’ even breathing lull her further into drowsiness.

She awoke to his fingers skimming across her belly and his voice close to her ear,“You awake?”

She cracked an eye open just enough to look at him.“Now I am.”

“Sorry for waking you.”

He did sound sorry. And she didn’t mind, anyway.

She arched her back and closed her eyes again; the sun was shining right in her face.“Make it worth my while.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, his tongue drawing patterns across her bare chest and down her belly.

**Day 2**

Sinara was sprawled across Kasius, their legs tangled together, the blanket from the back of the couch pulled halfway over their still sweaty bodies, and ate strawberries with melted chocolate while listening to him deride the contestant on the quiz show they weren’t properly watching.

She didn’t know which dimension he was from where strawberries and chocolate counted as ‘quarantine essentials’ but she was quite happy to have landed in it.

Even if her skin was uncomfortably sticky in a few places where either Kasius hadn’t licked the chocolate off well enough, or she’d not been thorough and now had gotten what was left on his skin stuck to hers. Or maybe it was just always like that, she wasn’t exactly in the habit of playing with food.

But he had a nice shower, too, so they’d be sorted whenever they could be bothered to actually get up.

She paused with the strawberry halfway to her mouth and instead pressed it against the hollow of Kasius’ throat, leaving a blot of chocolate for her to lick off.

**Day 3**

Sinara blinked at him in confusion, sure she must have misheard.“What?”

Kasius didn’t correct himself but rather repeated,“We’re out of condoms.”

“How?”Sinara said.

That was a pretty stupid questions; they had been at it a lot, as the slight soreness between her legs attested to. But she’d also wanted more.

“You said you had everything well-stocked,”she said, cringing at her accusing, nearly petulant tone.

“Food and toiletries and meds,”Kasius amended.“I didn’t think I’d have company and,” he hesitated briefly and then finished,“even if I had, that amount of condoms usually lasts me, like, five months.”

He blushed as he said it. She found that charming in a way she’d rather not look at too closely.

“Fair enough,”she said.

It wasn’t much different for her, really. She didn’t think she’d come this much in such a short time since Aza had signed her up as a sex toy tester for April Fool’s and she’d been too stubborn to back down.

She pulled him into a kiss, slow and deep, and then shot him a teasing smile.“So do you wanna finish that crossword puzzle?”

**Day 5**

Sinara sat on the counter in boxers and a half buttoned shirt, scraping batter from the bowl and licking it off the spoon. She’d have to use her fingers soon, to make sure she didn’t miss any.

Kasius was preparing the frosting, his ridiculous ‘Bakers gonna bake’ apron looking considerably less ridiculous when paired with nothing but boxers.

“You should have a cafe or something,”she told him before she’d even realised she’d thought it.

He was happy in the kitchen and any food he made was heavenly. He never looked half as happy when mentioning his father’s company as he did when he beamed at her now.“I’d like that. I’m not sure I’m good enough.”

“You’re more than good enough.”

Those words were out without thinking, too.

Kasius beamed even brighter, abandoning his frosting to come over and kiss her until she was breathless, and then some more until the oven timer dinged.

**Day 6**

Sinara was more or less convinced by now that Kasius was not, in fact, some sort of serial killer but actually just the soft sweetheart he seemed to be.

She would still rather be murdered than ever being forced to admit to Azale that she had, 1) let him wash her hair, and 2) actually really enjoyed it.

She blamed it on his huge whirlpool tub. Or the wine. Or the candles. Or the way his fingers had rubbed against her scalp in slow circles with just the right pressure…

She forced herself to focus, which was getting increasingly difficult when all she could think about these past few days was that she wanted him in her again.

Sure, there was a lot of other stuff they could do - and did. But sitting in the tub together, her back against his chest, there was a pretty unignorable reminder of what she was missing out on pressed against her lower back.

She moved away so she could turn and face him. He tilted his head in a silent question, stopping mid-sentence in recounting the history of the vineyard their wine came from.

“I’m clean,”she blurted out.

Kasius only was more bemused by that.“That’s sort of the point of the bath, my dear. So do you want to get out?”

She bit her lip and shook her head, ignoring the heat rising in her cheeks, ignoring that she couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or because of the pet name.

“I didn’t mean that,”she said.“I haven’t slept with anyone since I was last tested, and I’m on the pill.” Which she’d luckily had in her purse when she’d headed to work the night she’d gone home with him. She shifted, the water sloshing around them.“Are you?”

“On the pill, no.” He smiled and pulled her back to him.“Tested and clean, yes.”

**Day 9**

Kasius was watching her intently, trying to make sure to memorise they way her hands moved.

It was the third time she had to fix his dropped stitches for him.

She hadn’t knit since her grandmother had showed her how when she was still a kid but it had come back to her pretty quickly. Kasius had started not long ago and with far too ambitious ideas.

“You need to get the basic hang of it before you can do patterns,”Sinara told him as he pouted about the very simple flower design she’d made while letting him only have one colour.

“You’ll have to teach me,”he said casually, glancing over to her in a way that belied his tone of voice.“The tutorials just aren’t as good as you.”

“Maybe I will,”she said.

The implication that it would take them longer than the next five days hung between them unspoken.

She held up her knitting to change the subject.“There you go. Oven cloth.”

“Thank you,”he said.

Somehow, she was sure he’d almost added yet another pet name.

She wondered which one. He didn’t hold back the ‘dear’s, so it couldn’t have been that.

**Day 13**

“I don’t want this to end,”Kasius said, suddenly and apropos of nothing.

Sinara pulled another edge piece out of the pile of puzzle pieces spread out around them before she could lose sight of it, then looked at Kasius.“No offense to your flat but I wouldn’t mind going for a run.”

“Not quarantine.” He was fiddling with a single puzzle piece, staring down at it and only briefly glancing at Sinara.“I mean this. Us. I don’t want us to end.”

“Oh,”she said, rather stupidly.

She should have seen this coming, really. Extenuating circumstances or not, they had long left one night stand territory.

“You want to date?”she clarified.

There was a chance he just meant the sex part. With his blush and shy smile she somehow doubted it, though.

“Yes,”he said.“I want to date you, Sinara.”

She let that sink in for a few seconds and then nodded.“Okay.”

“Okay,”Kasius echoed. He kissed her, his eyes sparkling and his smile wide.“You know, darling, we’ll sort of start this on the thirtieth date or thereabouts.”

“Works for me,”she said, and she meant it, too.

She hadn’t considered this side effect of licking a customer: Catching feelings.

But it was alright. They were good at quarantining by now.


End file.
